The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multi-disease, multi-disciplinary cooperative group organization, which includes 36 Member Institutions, 25 Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOPs), and 265 Cooperative Group Outreach Program affiliates (CGOPs) centered throughout the United States and Canada. New program initiatives have brought on 25 Urologic Cancer Oncology Program (UCOP) affiliates and 34 High Priority participants to add to the Group's total annual accrual of approximately 7000 patients. this Competitive Renewal Application is submitted to fund the Southwest Oncology Group as a research base for the current and proposed Community Clinical Oncology Program participants. Significant components of this application include a major emphasis of this cooperative group to increase minority participation in clinical trials through the addition of seven Minority- based CCOPs and the formation of a Minorities Subcommittee in the Cancer Control Research Committee. The Southwest Oncology Group also continues to promote and strengthen its internationally-known expertise in cancer control and prevention research through the efforts of the Cancer Control Research Committee, particularly in the areas of quality of life and chemoprevention.